Uncle Archie
by penaschmidt
Summary: Archie reacts to Finn bringing Oliva to the pub


**Inspired by a tumblr post. Enhoy!**

Archie was eyeballing Finn with a look of disappointment. Really Finn, really? Archie could not fathom as to why Finn looked so incredibly confused when Rae left like that giving some stupid excuse about a pigeon farm race. C'mon is he really that oblivious? He really needed to knock some sense into his mate, but alas he didn't think it right to do so with Olivia sitting right there (after all Olivia wasn't a bad person and she didn't deserve to have to witness what Archie was going to do to Finn, even if she was getting in Archie's way of having Rae and Finn together forever). So Archie kept his mouth shut, all the while rolling his eyes every time Finn and Olivia did something coupley. It just didn't look right to him. Finn belonged with Rae, not some wrinkly, old hag. He reprimanded himself the moment he had that thought, because Olivia was actually quite pretty and nice and he didn't need to take his internal anger out on her. He could, however, take his internal anger out on Finn, because he is a twat. 'Stupid Finn, how dare he bring her here and kiss her in front of Rae like that, what a dick. Oh when I get him alone, he is going to feel my wrath. Doesn't he know they belong together, Rae knows it deep down so why doesn't Finn. Oh God, I feel like I am their child and my parents are getting divorced'.

"Alright, well were gonna head off" Archie's internal monologue was interrupted by Finn, who was now standing up to leave with NO-livia. 'Stop it Archie, her name is Olivia. It is not her fault that Finn is an idiot and trying to make Rae jealous. Ah, that's what he's doing, trying to making Rae jealous, God Finn, you're so dumb.' Then all of a sudden Chop was waving a hand in front of Archie's face wondering what the hell was goin' on with him. He had been quiet the whole time since Rae had left. Everyone had just assumed it was due to his recent struggles with coming out and the crap he was coppin' for it. So they had ignored it for the most part, until Finn had left and Archie had been too busy in his own mind to even sputter out a 'cya'.

"You alright mate?" Chop ventured in nervously, wondering if he was the right person to be asking seeing as he had just been accused of not being a good mate by his girlfriend. Archie just looked at him as if to say 'did you not just see that?' Chop had no idea what the hell Archie was on. He just let it go because he didn't know what to say. Archie rolled his eyes and said he had to go and walked out The Swan, not too far behind Finn and Olivia.

He hadn't meant to, his feet had just taken him there. When he had seen Finn and Olivia in the distance, he couldn't help but to follow them. Far enough behind so they'd have no idea. Finn had just walked Olivia back to her car. Thinking that Finn was going to get in after her, Archie made a move to head home to further mull how to get Rae and Finn to stop being stupid and get back together. Because at least thinking about them meant he could distract himself from his own problems for the moment. But Finn didn't get in the car with Olivia; he gave her a quick kiss and bid her farewell. So Archie saw this as an opportune moment to pounce.

"You bloody idiot" Archie came at Finn out of nowhere, startling Finn and smacking him repeatedly on the shoulder between every word. Not enough to hurt him, just enough to show how stupid Archie thought he was.

"Oi, what ya doin'?" Finn tried to get Archie to stop smacking him. Archie eventually stopped only to give that same look from earlier in the pub when he had arrived with Olivia, kissing her right in front of Rae. He deadpanned for a solid 3 minutes, he knew Finn knew exactly what that look meant. Finn and Archie had known each other long and well enough to be able to communicate with just looks (being friends with Finn sort of meant you needed to be able to communicate like this because words were not exactly Finn's forté). And Finn did know exactly what that look meant, he wasn't stupid, he knows what he had done had been wrong, but Rae didn't love him anymore, so why should he not try and get over her. Finn decided to play dumb, knowing very well Archie would eventually unleash.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me Finn? Why the hell would you do that? Rae was sittin' right there. You walked in there with another girl, called her your pet name for Rae and then kissed her. Right in front of 'er face. And then, and then you had the hide to look confused as to why she left all of a sudden. Really? Really, really? It has gotta be one of the dickiest things you've ever done. You're better than that." Finn was angry at Archie. What right did he have to be attacking him and calling him a dick, Finn was hurting and it was Rae that had done that.

"No. No. _She _dumped _me. _She doesn't lov…like me anymore so why shouldn't I move on? I really didn't expect her to walk out like that, I don't know why she did, I don't know why she cares, she didn't want me, so why can't someone else?"

Archie had noticed Finn's voice weakening as he tried to defend himself. Finn was technically right. He did think Rae wasn't interested anymore. He was absolutely stupid to not see she was still deeply in love with him, but nevertheless, he thought what he thought. But Archie was stupid to not see how much Finn was hurting. He hadn't done it to hurt Rae, to make her jealous, he had done it because _he_ was hurting and trying to get over the one girl he has ever loved and deep down Archie knew that. He was just upset that they both couldn't get their shit sorted and talk so he had automatically assumed Finn was being a dick because Rae was, well, Rae.

"You're so blind sometimes" Archie conceded, feeling extremely guilty about blowing up on Finn. He had not missed the glassiness of Finn's eyes and the hitch in his voice.

"What d'ya mean?"

Archie looked at Finn with a similar look as before. It conveyed the same words of 'really Finn, really?' but this time with a much different tone (yeah, Finn and Archie had really got the whole communication through looks thing down pat)

"You saying she still likes me? Bullshit. Why would she break up wit' me then?

"Of course she still likes you. There is clearly a reason she broke up with you. And you dating Olivia is going to be painful for her, so you shouldn't rub it in her face, that's all I'm sayin"

"What the hell am I gonna do"

"Well take the advice of good ol' Uncle Archie and talk to her. Find out why she broke up with you, you might find that it wasn't because you did something wrong. And please, please, get back together because you're making me feel like I'm from a broken home or sumfin"

"You know it's creepy when you call yourself Uncle Archie, don't do that"

Archie just laughed, thinking to himself how perfect his best mates were for each other and he hoped his talk with Finn really did lead to a conversation between the two of them, because they really did need to be with each other.

**Thanks for reading. Review if you like, or not, whatever floats your boat**


End file.
